Kingdom Hearts 2: Kindom of Keys
by Ezekiel the Traveler
Summary: This is my first fic, and my idea of what the Kindom Hearts 2 Trailer was.


Kingdom Hearts 2:  
Kingdom of the Keys  
  
This story is based on a theory of Kingdom Hearts 2 I once heard. The theory goes that there are four keyblade masters: Sora, Riku, Mickey, and the mysterious boy known as Blondie (in this story Ezekiel). They each wield a keyblade of one of the four worlds, respectively: The present- world, (the world Kingdom Hearts took place in), the dark world, the in between world, and the light world. I have expanded on this theory by first, adding in another theory (I'll explain later), and second by adding the idea that each of the worlds has two keyblades, not one. The theory I added is that the unknowns are evil, but helping the keyblade masters on orders from whatever higher purpose they served. I found both of these theories on the Gamefaqs message boards, and I don't claim that they were my idea. If any reviewers have any ideas, please speak freely. On with the story!  
  
Prologue: The Worlds of Key  
  
The sky was bright and clear.  
"The perfect night for this attempt," thought a nameless figure. He was cloaked in a long, black trench coat. His faced was masked by the darkness. "Sardeker shall be pleased". The figure dashed of into the alley, not seen by anyone.  
  
"Come on!" Kree yelled, "We're gonna be late!" "I'm coming, Kree," Ezekiel replied across the park. The two lone children where in the middle of a large park, surrounded by trees. If the two were looked at closely, it would be impossible to tell why they had grown such a bond. A sleeveless shirt for Zeke and a long-sleeved shirt for Kree. A spiky, blonde hairstyle for Zeke, a sprout-like hairstyle held up with a headband for Kree. Zeke's powerful, muscular arms compared to Kree's quick but slightly heavy arms were a sight with no visible similarities. The only two things that really seemed similar about them were their love of fighting, and their love of Rika. The second similarity put a bit of a rift between the two. Before Rika came they were like brothers. Now, they were just very good friends. They were much more competitive now. They were always trying to make themselves look better in Rika's eyes. Subtly, very subtly. Right now they were racing to their favorite meeting spot; the roof of the village church. Once they got there, they expected to talk, and just have a little fun. Not tonight, no, not tonight.  
  
Sora, Goofy, and Donald were racing to the tower, the Neos write on their heels. "Quick, this way!" Donald screamed. They took a right onto one of the many balconies of Hollow Bastion. "Trapped!" Sora exclaimed. They were surrounded, too. The Neos had formed a circle around them. "Goofy, get them!" Sora commanded. Goofy did as he was told, while Donald and Goofy ran at the nearest unknown. The unknown began to move his hands in an odd formation. A blue wall of pure energy appeared in front of Sora and Donald, rebounding them. The unknowns formed a semi-circle above Sora and Donald. Suddenly, all but one stopped. They turned around and teleported away. "The Story has just begun," The remaining unknown uttered.  
  
The night has fallen. Ezekiel is sitting on the top of the church with Kree and Rika. "Hey! Don't take my marble!" Zeke exclaimed as Kree snatched a marble out of his hand. He sighed. It was a game of there's, the marble game. The point was to take the other people's marble. Simple, right? Wrong. It became almost an obsession, the way they would steal each other's marbles. In school, at each other's houses, even while they were sleeping! Normally, Zeke would never let Kree steal his marble that easily, but he had been in deep thought. He had seen a cloaked figure on the ground and it seemed to be heading towards the stairs up the church. Thinking quickly this time, he decided to just forget about it. "Give that back you scallywag!" Zeke said in his pirate impression that always made Rika laugh. And, as usual, it did. But, something interrupted her laughter. A voice. "Now is no time to be laughing, girl." All three spun around to see a cloaked figure holding a giant key.  
  
I am sorry if you are waiting for me to update as I don't think I will for a long time. For anyone who knows the old story, I did add on a bit. Sorry, but this story doesn't interest me!!! If I gain interest in this story I will post again. Oh yeah and none of these characters belong to me. Sadly. Sorry again!!!!!  
  
Ezekiel the Traveler 


End file.
